Галерея:Ибуки Миода
|-| Дизайн= =Дизайн= Эскизы Дизайна и Творческая Работа Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Ibuki Mioda.png|Дизайн Ибуки в Danganronpa 2. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Ибуки в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Profile Mioda.png|Профль Ибуки в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. SHSL Despair - Mioda, Imposter.png|Дизайны Ибуки и Абсолютного Самозванца, как Абсолютного Отчаяния, в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. Бета дизайн tumblr_inline_mlzz3eVH3x1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Ибуки. tumblr_inline_mm365xV5081qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Ибуки. (2) Ibuki neta.png|Бета дизайн Ибуки. (3) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo5 1280.jpg|Бета дизайн Ибуки. (4) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo6 1280.jpg|Бета дизайн Ибуки. (5) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo4 1280.jpg|Бета дизайн Ибуки. (6) Early Mioda.png|Ранний дизайн Ибуки. |-| DR2= =Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Ибуки в английском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Ибуки в японском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_True_Intro_English.png|Ибуки в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Ибуки в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Ибуки. Danganronpa_2_Ibuki_Mioda_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Ибуки. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Ибуки на пляже. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Ибуки на пляже. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало "убийственной игры". Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. Coconut party 1.jpg|Ибуки, Кадзуичи Сода, Тэрутэру Ханамура и Пеко Пекояма на Пляжной Кокосовой Вечеринке. 50 (2).jpg|Ибуки на празднике Бьякуи Тогами. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 Event 72.png|Жизнь перед отчаянием в Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Изображение перед вторым судом. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 2) Глава 3 b0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Импровизированная группа Ибуки. Danganronpa 2 CG - Toy Camera Event (2).png|Импровизированная группа Ибуки. tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Ибуки на празднике фейерверков. Mioda rocking.png|Ибуки поет на концерте в честь Фуюхико Кузурю. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ибуки задушена убийцей. Ibukideath.png|Труп Ибуки. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Тела Ибуки и Хиёко обнаружены. Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 3) (1).png|Файл Монокумы Ibuki's corpse on the floor.png|Труп Ибуки в игре. Профильная карточка Ibuki's report card.png|Страница 1. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Страница 1 (Мертва) Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Страница 2 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Страница 3 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Страница 4 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Страница 5 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Страница 6 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Навык Дополнительно Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Ibuki Mioda.png|Комната Ибуки. Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Пискельный графический баннер. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280 (1).png|Нижнее белье Ибуки. |-| Другие игры= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Ибуки (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda N JPN.png|Редкость N (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda S JPN.png|Редкость S (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda U JPN.png|Редкость U (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda N FR.png|Редкость N (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda S FR.png|Редкость S (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ibuki Mioda U FR.png|Редкость U (Французский) |-| DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние= Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Mioda.gif|Представление Ибуки. Опенинг Side despair opening 1.png|Ибуки, Махиру Коидзуми и Хиёко Сайондзи в опенинге. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Ибуки, Хиёко и Махиру в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Class 77th.jpg|Ибуки и остальные студенты в классе. Ibuki looking smug.jpg|Ибуки после того, как Чиса Юкизомэ похвалила качество уборки. Эпизод 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Ибуки попала в ловушку Хиёко. Screenshot_2017-02-13_at_7.54.10_PM.png|Ибуки и Пеко хвалят Чиаки. Эпизод 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Ибуки смотрит, как плачет Махиру. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Ибуки и ее одноклассники делают сюрприз учителю. Chisa class reunion.png|Ибуки на празднике в честь возвращения Чисы. Эпизод 06 Mioda surprised.jpg|Ибуки теряет дар речи, увидев, как Фуюхико и Пеко помогают друг другу. Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ибуки спрашивает Фуюхико и Пеко, когда они успели так сблизиться. New classroom.jpg|Ибуки и другие в новом классе. Эпизод 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Ибуки удивлена, увидев медведя Гандама в их классе. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Ибуки наблюдает, как Гандам демонстрирует свои навыки. Эпизод 10 Akane Ibuki crying.png|Ибуки и Аканэ Овари плачут, видя как Чиаки умирает в её казни. Class 77.jpg|Чиаки Нанами доходит до конца казни, где находится иллюзия её Класса 77-В. Class 77 Despair.png|Класс 77 впадает в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Ибуки утверждает, что сделает мир "счастливым" с помощью ее музыки. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Выпускная церемония Класса 77. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Выступление. DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Веселое катание на лыжах. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR 3 Despair ED (8).png|Наблюдение за фейерверками. DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. DR 3 Despair ED (10).png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее= Эпизод 01 Hiyoko Ibuki despair.png|Ибуки и Хиёко, как члены Абсолютного Отчаяния. RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. =Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World= Renewal Nagito.png|Ибуки и Остатки Отчаяния просыпаются из Программы Нового Мира. Hajime Friends.png|Ибуки и её одноклассники ждут пробуждения Нагито. =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда= 009750.JPG|Ибуки использует свою музыку, чтобы победить войска Основания Будущего. Koizumi Mioda high five.png|Ибуки дает Махиру пять. 034084-1.jpg|Ибуки и ее друзья перед Рётой Митараем. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ибуки и её одноклассники успокаивают Рёту. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ибуки притворяется ответственной за Финальную Убийственную Игру. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ибуки кормит Рёту. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ибуки и Рёта едят мясо на фоне. |-| Манга= =Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Ibuki in manga.jpg|Ибуки приветствует Хаджимэ Хинату. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Фантазия Кадзуичи. Ibuki trying to stop Peko.png|Ибуки злится на Пеко и Аканэ Овари. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы, который говорит им убивать друг друга. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Ибуки шокирована смертью Усами. Reaction to the announcement Monosomy, who says that among them is a traitor.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы, который говорит, что среди них есть предатель. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 3 DRG Remnants of Despair.png|Силуэты Остатков Отчаяния в Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Новеллы= =Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Ибуки в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Постановки= =Постановки= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Ibukistage.jpg|Ибуки (Андзи Инами) в постановке. IbukiStage.jpg Stageibuki.jpg Stageibuki4.jpg Stageibuki2.jpg Stageibuki3.jpg Stagegroup2.jpg|Ибуки, Махиру Коидзуми, Микан и Хиёко. Ibukikazuichi.jpg|Ибуки и Кадзуичи. Ibukiakane.jpg|Ибуки и Аканэ. Ibukipeko.jpg|Ибуки и Пеко. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Анджу Инами в роли Ибуки. |-| Официальные арты= =Официальные арты= Danganronpa 2 Ibuki DR Reload.png|Официальный арт Ибуки из артбука Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. USboTy4.jpg|Ибуки на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт арки Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 3.jpg|Ибуки на обложке тома 3 Сторона: Отчаяние. ''Danganronpa x Guns Girl Z'' Ibukigunsgirlsz.png|Ибуки в трейлере коллаборации Danganronpa и Guns Girl Z. Promo.png|Промо-арт коллаборации. |-| Официальные страницы= =Официальные страницы= Ibuki Mioda on the official site.png|Ибуки на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Mioda.png|Ибуки на официальном английском сайте. IbukiDangan3.png|Ибуки на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Ibuki Mioda Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Ибуки Миоды